


You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

by perspi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, Fluff, M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perspi/pseuds/perspi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just our luck--no, seriously, it is exactly our luck--to be invited to DC to meet a Senator during the biggest blizzard in twenty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I got the title from that Christina Perri song they _won't stop playing_ , ahem. [Originally posted](http://kissemdanno.livejournal.com/21382.html) at **kissemdanno** on LJ.

The room is smothering dark when Steve sighs himself awake; the streetlights barely glow behind the thick curtains. He slides out of bed carefully, silently, and crosses over to twitch the gap in the curtains wide enough that he can look out.

They're on the fourth floor of some ritzy D.C. hotel--Steve hadn't paid much attention to arrangements, he hadn't wanted to come anyway--and outside the light is muted and scattered by thick sheets of snow. He can feel the cold seeping in around the glass, and he presses close to look up and down the street. The snow isn't falling so much as _landing_ , driving down between the buildings at a low angle, and everything that Steve can see is blanketed by white.

He kind of loves it.

He's not sure how long he stands there, watching the drifts get deeper, but he's pretty cold by the time he hears Danny rustling around behind him.

Warm arms snake around his waist, one broad hand tucking into his waistband to cup his hip and the other spreading warm over his heart. Danny radiates heat all along Steve's bare back, encouraging cold-tense muscles to relax, and Steve sways into the warmth.

Danny's breath is hot against Steve's spine when he murmurs, "Th'hell you doin' awake, babe?"

"I don't think we'll be meeting the Senator tomorrow," Steve answers. "It's really coming down."

"Mmmmmm, snow day," Danny whispers and nuzzles his nose against Steve's back.

Steve covers Danny's hands with his own and ignores Danny's hiss about how cold they are; Danny is just so deliciously _warm_. "I never had a snow day," he says.

"Seriously?" Danny's arms tighten around him, and Steve's pretty sure that's a kiss pressed against the wing of his shoulder blade.

"What do you _do_ on a snow day?" Steve asks, just to hear Danny's low, dirty chuckle, just to earn another kiss on the other shoulder.

"Come back to bed," Danny growls, "and I'll show you."


End file.
